Mya's One-shot
by MiraCarpathia
Summary: MINI-SEQUEL TO ALL THE WORLD'S A STAGE: Mya Morinozuka, adopted sister to Takashi, cousin to Honey, friends with Haruhi, Shiori, Ayami, & Kasanoda, and the only girl in the school kendo club. Hobbies include sewing, reading, dressing like a boy, hanging out with friends, tripping over her own feet, & crushing on Hikaru! A one-shot request for Mya-sempai-Her OC & mine-few bad words


**So I received a request to write a one-shot including an OC and Hikaru. At first I was a little unsure how to do it but eventually I got the idea running and this is what popped out. lol This is my first one-shot and I'm not sure if it turned out as good as it could be.**

**This one-shot was written for my dear friend and reader, Mya-sempai.**

**Please keep in mind that the main OC used is not my character, she belongs to her creator Mya-sempai, not I, so I will include her in this one-shot but not in my original story. There are places in this one-shot that go along with, but are not part of, my original story, All the World's a Stage? Some of my OC's are included in the story. Some parts may even be written differently than how they happen in my original story. Think of it like this, this is an alternate universe where Mya exists, lol. **

**I hope you will enjoy this short romantic one-shot.**

* * *

><p>My name is Mya Morinozuka.<p>

Yes, I know who that makes me; little sister to Takashi Morinozuka, the tall, dark, and handsome, big time heart-throb of the Ouran High School Host Club. Aswell as, younger cousin to the cutey-pie of the club, Mitsukuni Haninozuka.

I bet you're all wondering, 'how is that possible?' Well the truth is I'm adopted. My parents died when I was in elementary school, literary, I came home from school one day and found police cars outside my house, both my parents had been killed. They caught the guy the next week and now he's serving jail time.

As for how I came to live with the Morinozuka's, well let's just say that my parents were not close with anyone, seeing at how my father was a drug dealer.

The cops couldn't find my family so I was put into the adoption system and ended up being adopted by the very kind Morinozuka family.

But enough about the past...

I've never really cared that my adoptive-brother was in the host club, in fact, I'm glad of it now because it gives me an excuse... to stop by and see my crush.

I know, that makes me the same as every other girl in this school but I'm not. I don't swoon when he smiles, I don't blush when I talk with him, or giggle at his every word.

I just really like him and yet he irritates me at the same time. He's always teasing me and poking fun at the fact I dress like a boy. He'll laugh when I trip and call me a clutz but I like him anyway.

His name is Hikaru Hitachiin... yes, one of the twins.

Now will you stop thinking I'm a weirdo.

I know he looks just like his brother and I know that everybody thinks they're the same but they're not.

Hikaru is funny, and kind, and smart, and hot, and...

"Miss Morinozuka," my teacher yelled at me. I looked up at her.

"Please refrain from daydreaming and drooling on you text book while in class," she said. The class laughed at me and I blushed red and tried to burry myself into my arms.

* * *

><p>"That was so embarrassing!" I said as I walked with Ayami and Shiori to our lockers to get our lunches.<p>

"Well perhaps if you spent less time with you head in the clouds the teacher wouldn't get on your case all the time," Ayami said as she pulled her lunch out of her locker.

"What do you daydream about all the time anyway?" Shiori asked, and I looked away blushing.

"Nothing really," I muttered.

"Is it a boy?" Shiori gasped excitedly.

"I- it's just that- well," I stuttered out. "It's none of your business!" I said quickening my walk. Shiori giggled at my embarrassment.

"Tell me who it is, tell me, tell me, tell me!" she said, bouncing along beside me.

"No!" I shouted at her stubbornly and she looked sad.

"Leave her be," Ayami said to her and Shiori gave up her pestering.

We walked a short bit before Shiori spoke again

"So Halloween is coming up," Shiori said, starting another conversation. "What are you going to dress up as?" she asked Ayami.

"I don't know," she replied.

"How about you?" Shiori asked, turning to me.

"I'm not sure," I answered.

"Hmm," she said as we walked into the gardens. We looked up and saw Haruhi and the twins were sitting in our lunch place.

I looked at Hikaru he was talking with Haruhi about something and looked up at us as we approached. I blushed slightly as we got closer.

'He looks nice with the wind blowing through his hair.' Then I shook my head.

'Act normal,' I told myself.

"Hey Aya, Shiori, Mya," Haruhi greeted us.

"Hey," Aya said, giving a little wave.

"Good morning," Shiori said with a smile.

"Hi guys," I said smiling.

"Yo," the twins greeted in response.

"So what are you guys doing for Halloween? Aya asked as we all took our seats, "We're having a costume contest." Aya sat between Haruhi and Shiori and I ended up between Shiori and Hikaru.

'My lucky day!'

"A test of courage tournament," Haruhi replied.

"Aww, that's not fair!" Aya complained.

"Well, there was a class vote and I'm sorry but majority rules," Shiori said.

"What did you vote for?" Haruhi asked her.

"She didn't vote," Shiori said, giggling, "she was asleep at that time and I told her what the class had voted on when she woke up."

"You fell asleep in class," Haruhi said glaring at her.

"Sorry, I get sleepy during history," she said, shrugging.

"So since you guys are having a costume contest what will you be dressing up as?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh my costume is going to be so cute!" Shiori said and she started going over her costume idea.

"What about you?" Hikaru asked me.

"Um I haven decided yet," I said as I took a bite of my lunch.

"You should dress up as a girl for Halloween, that would scare everybody for sure." he said with a grin. You see, at home I always wore cargo pants; even at school I only wore a boy's uniform.

"Hikaru!" I exclaimed; he laughed.

'He looks so happy when he laughs,' I thought, 'Stop that you're starting to sound like the girls from the club.'

I sat there still a bit embarrassed and didn't speak for the rest of lunch.

Afterwards on the way back to class Aya said she had to go do something and left, leaving Shiori and I walking to class without her.

"So," Shiori said after a bit; I looked at her curiously.

"You've got a crush on Hikaru," she said slyly.

"Ah!" I exclaimed, blushing deep red and unable to speak.

"I was right!" she cheered.

"I- well that is- you," I stuttered out, then I looked down at my feet.

"Oh calm down, I'm not going to tell anyone," she said and I tried to regain my composure.

"Promise," I said staring her down.

"Cross my heart," she said making the motion.

"But seriously, why Hikaru?" she asked and I sighed.

"It's none of your business," I mumbled.

"Well yeah, but I think you should confess to him," she said.

"Never!" I shouted gaining the odd looks from the others in the hallway. I blushed and hurriedly walked away. Shiori giggled and followed me.

Classes went by normally and when class was over I headed out to the gym, today we had kendo club.

Now, I was used to being teased from being a clutz and for dressing like a guy, but the other members of the kendo club teased me worse for being he only girl on the team.

"Well if it isn't Miss Accident Waiting to Happen," a guy teased when I entered through the doors.

"Shut up, Kei," I said walking towards the locker rooms.

"Don't make her angry," his friend said jokingly, "she might trip and fall on you during sparing." The two of them laughed and I ran into the girl's locker room.

'Those jerks! I'll show them!' I thought as I changed into my sparing gear.

Kendo practice started and I requested that I be put in a spar with Kei. He laughed at me but accepted my challenge.

We each took our stances and the match began.

He lunged at me, such was his form. I dodged and scored my first point with ease; He got irritated.

Second round he lunged again and I stepped aside only to loose my footing and he got a point. He grinned and I smiled back; the next person to get a point would win.

"Are you ready to loose?" he asked me.

"Are you?" I asked back.

"Start," the man yelled and we each prepared for the other to attack, but neither of us did. I took a step to the right and he took one to the left; for some reason that made him grin which irritated me. I took another step and he mirrored that one too.

I gritted my teeth and prepared to attack him; his grin remained in place. I launched forwards and Kei blocked me then, to my surprise, he twisted his arm around and jerked my sword from my hands; it went flying.

Being without a weapon would have been considered enough for him to win the match, but he didn't stop there. He knocked my right foot so that I slid to the side and gave me a gut hit with the hilt of his sword, knocking the wind out of me.

I fell on my knees then to the floor.

"You're so weak!" Kei said laughing.

"Foul!" I heard someone shout but I couldn't see who for I was burying my face into the floor mat in pain.

"Ah! No we were just-" Kei started. I looked up just in time to see Kei's body flying across the room and slamming into the wall.

"Mya, are you alright?" I looked up to see my brother Takashi worriedly looming over me.

"I'm fine," I said breathless. He looked concerned and offered me his hand.

"Here, can you stand?" He asked, I nodded and stood without taking his hand.

"I'm fine, really," I said, he looked at me doubtfully. Takashi then grabbed me by the arm and began dragging me towards the locker rooms

"Go get changed," he ordered. I frowned and was going to protest, but he gave me a look that made me think twice.

I then stormed off to the locker room and changed back into my uniform.

'Why is he so over protective?!' I shouted mentally. 'The whole point of kendo is to fight somebody; people are gonna get hurt! Not to mention he's always keeping an eye on me when we're at home. It's like, like he's intent on catching me if I fall or something. Not to say that I don't fall or trip a lot... well I guess I trip more than most people... but that's not the point here. The point is that he's always trying to keep me from getting hurt and it's so annoying! Like he wishes that I spent every day at home in my room.' I ranted in my mind.

'I bet he wishes that I didn't hang out with my friends evey weekend, too.' I thought as I slipped on my shoes. I sighed and looked in the mirror.

"Whatever," I said shuffling out the door; Takashi was waiting for me in the hall.

"Now what?" I asked and he motioned for me to follow him. I sighed and we started walking through the halls. I waited for him to stop but he never did, eventually he looked at me though and thus started the lecture.

"What were you thinking?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

"Kei is a 5-dan kendo champion, your no where near being a 3-dan." he said, "Why on earth would you challenge him?"

"He was getting on my nerves," I said and he looked at me.

"Weither or not that's true, you shouldn't go picking fights with those stronger than you," he said as we walked up to a pair of doors.

"I-" I started as he opened the doors and I was hit with the smell of roses.

'Roses? . . . ROSES!' I thought freezing in place.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked as he walked into the club room.

"Ah Mori!" a girl said, "We were waiting for you." I looked at her, she was sitting with Honey and another girl. My eyes wandered to the twins table but it was empty, Haruhi was no where to be seen either.

"Where are the twins and Haruhi?" I asked.

"They had to do some planning for their class event, so they wont be coming to club until after it's over," Honey said skipping up to me. I smiled down at him and we gave each other a big hug but I winced as he squeezed my bruised middle.

"Are you okay?" he asked and Takashi looked my way.

"Yeah I'm fine, nothing a slice of cake can't fix," I said giving him a thumbs up. Honey smiled and took me with him to their two couches.

Club went by, no twins or Haruhi, and when it was over Honey decided to ride home with us.

We arrived and I rushed to my room without waiting around for the questions to begin.

I quickly changed from my uniform into casual dress, a pair of khakis and a T-shirt, catching a glance of the large bruise on my stomach.

'Man,' I thought looking at it in the mirror, 'It looks kind of bad, should I see a doctor? Na, I'm sure I'll be fine, plus I don't want to admit to Takashi that I got hurt.'

I then walked over to my desk and pulled out my sewing things.

Yes, I sew... sort of, well, you see, I'm learning to sew. Hikaru designs clothing and I want to be able to understand the things he likes.

I opened my _Sewing for the Beginner _book and turned to the page I was working on. I'm trying to sew my own jacket and boy is it complicated; I was having a hard time learning how to sew button holes, they're a real pain.

I pulled out a piece of practice fabric and started working on it. My hand slipped twice and I pricked my finger.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, sucking on it, then I ignored it and went back to working. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Mya," I heard Takashi say, "You have a package."

"Okay, just leave it there," I said trying to think of what it could be. I heard him place it down.

"It's almost time for dinner, are you coming down?" he asked.

"No thank you," I replied, "I'm not hungry." He stood at the door for a bit before I heard his footsteps leaving down the hall.

I then hurried to the door and pulled the package into my room, locking the door behind me. I looked it over and, after seeing where it was from, I knew instantly what it was. I smiled as I pulled out a pair of scissors and attacked the box.

Eventually, I managed to get it open and I carefully pulled _**it **_out.

The very first dress Hikaru ever designed.

It was beautiful, it was pale gray-blue and had a midnight blue sash around the middle that tied into a large bow in the back. The shoulders draped into a low cowl in the back and there was a small split to the knee on the right side.

I couldn't wait and threw it on.

It draped down my figure perfectly and what surprised me more was how well it fit my slightly larger bust and thin hips.

I looked at myself in the mirror and grinned.

"I can't believe I found an upperclassmen who didn't want this anymore and in my size too!" I said looking it over and feeling the smooth satin fabric.

I sighed then changed back into my normal clothing.

"Although," I said as I put it on a hanger and walked towards the closet. I opened the doors and peered inside, there hung my collection of dresses that Hikaru had designed.

"I don't know if I'll ever wear it," I said as I hung it up.

"Or any of them, for that matter," I said shutting the doors.

* * *

><p>The next few days, kendo was out of the question and I was forced to come with my brother to his club. Of corse without Hikaru there I hated it and only became more agitated every time a girl would flirt with my brother.<p>

"Wow, Mori," a girl said and I scowled at her, "You must really care about your sister." I rolled my eyes.

"En," was all he replied with and the girls blushed.

"Aww he's so protective," she said.

"It's really sweet," another girl added.

"No it's not," I said and the girls looked at me confused; Takashi shot me a glance and I bit my lip.

'Yeah that's right, he doesn't want me getting into trouble but he doesn't want me in the club either.' I thought with a sigh.

Pretty soon, I became a regular free loader at the club, eating cake and taking up seats where guests would sit; Kyoya got bothered by my presence.

"If you have kendo practice, shouldn't you be going there?" Kyoya said to me one day.

"I would love to but _somebody_ wont let me," I said glaring at Takashi.

"I see, well if you're going to be here all the time then you're going to have to start being of some use," he said pushing up his glasses.

"Huh?" I said confused then he explained.

"Everyday, you come her and eat our food, take up our seats, and our time. Do you think this is very good for club business?" he said darkly.

"Um, no, but if I was allowed to leave then I would. I just," I said thinking of all the times when Takashi had used his fighting skills to force me to come with him, "I don't want to risk it being more than just sitting through club."

"You're missing my point," he said and I looked at him confused.

"I said that you're going to have to start being of some use," he said grinning and motioning towards a table where a girl sat waiting, "I've taken the liberty of assigning you some guests to entertain."

"What?!" I exclaimed.

"It's only temporary, so long as you're coming to the club then you'll be working for the club, it only makes sense. Or would you rather be forced to do other duties?" He asked a dark aura surrounding him.

"Like... what kinds of other duties?" I asked gulping.

"Are you _sure_ you want to know?" he asked and I went pale, shaking my head.

"Good then," he said grinning, "Off you go." I stood quickly and began walking towards the table.

'Man is that dude freaky!' I thought as I nervously took my seat at the table where a young girl with shoulder-length, dark-brown hair sat.

"Hi," I said and she smiled.

"Hi, I'm Yuriko," she introduced.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Mya," I said.

"Oh I know who you are," she said, "You're the girl who tried to beat my brother in a kendo match a few days ago." I looked at her surprised as she smiled.

"So you're Kei's little sister," I said and she nodded.

"Did he send you here to brag?" I asked cynically.

"Oh no," she said with a giggled, "He's a jerk to everyone, including me, and when I heard that he almost lost to a girl, I knew I had to meet her."

"Almost lost?" I questioned and she nodded and leaned in like she was telling me some gossip.

"I overheard him talking on the phone to one of his friends and he said that you were going to win but he cheated and socked you before you could."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well last week he was in a kendo tournament and on his last match his opponent made him trip and he injured his left foot. It's been sore for some time now and I caught him limping just after your guys' match. He said that your strike caught him off guard and he lost his balance, twisting his ankle and making his injury hurt more."

"Oh," I said thinking it through, he did seem a bit uneasy for a while.

"I also wanted to talk to you because," she paused and looked around to make sure that no one was whispering, then she motioned with her finger for me to get closer.

"I want your help in getting him back for both our sakes," she whispered.

"Both our sakes?"

"A month ago, he poked his nose into my business and told our parents that I had been coming to the host club. He lied and told them that it was something it obviously is not; I got in big trouble. This Saturday I finally have my chance to get him back, with your help of course. You know about the kendo matches happening next weekend?" she asked and I nodded.

"Well, I want you to convince Kei to have a match with you and kick his ass! I want to bury him under so much embarrassment that he'll never say anything bad about the host club again!" she said determined, hitting her fist on the table.

"That's all fine and dandy, but how exactly am I supposed to beat him? He's a 5-dan and I'm barely a 2-dan." I said and she grinned widely.

"Remember his injury I told you about?" she said and I instantly understood.

"Score a point against him, make sure it puts stress on his left ankle. Then hit him hard and bring him to his knees." she said clutching her hand into a fist, flames in her eyes.

'Hmm, are sister supposed this violent?' I thought, 'On a more serious note, it sounds like a good way to get him back and make him and the others at the club respect me. But If Takashi finds out...' I thought looking his way. He was watching me and seemed curious as to what I was doing.

'He surely wont allow me to get anywhere near the kendo clubroom, if he knows, so I'll have to keep it a secret from him.'

"I'm in," I said to her smiling and she giggled.

"Yes, this is gonna be so good!" she said happily.

I had Yuriko as my guest everyday after that and soon more girls were coming to my table. I'm not sure how it happened but eventually I actually had fans.

I'd catch girls staring at me in class, at lunch, and even in the washroom. It was beginning to get awkward.

* * *

><p>The next day at lunch the twins were nowhere to be found and Kasanoda had joined our lunch group today.<p>

Ritsu Kasanoda, an interesting guy. Scary as hell on the outside, but all mushy and soft on the inside.

This I learned while watching him during our lunch meets. I of course was a tad scared of him from what I had heard about him from my classmates but I always try to give people the benefit of the doubt, and it's a good thing I did.

After the fight Aya and he were in I learned that Ritsu actually had a kinder character than what most people thought.

We talked some during lunch about TV shows we each liked then Aya and Shiori decided to leave early and Kasanoda and I stayed behind to finish our lunches. We talked, joked, and laughed for the rest of lunch then we each headed off to our own classes

"So you and Bossa Nova?" I heard a familiar voice say. I turned around to see Hikaru and Kaoru standing there. "I never would have guessed," Hikaru finished, his expression blank.

"Guessed what?" I asked confused.

"That you and him were together, but I guess you get along with everybody don't you," he said a hint of spite in his voice. I creased my brow and looked at him.

"What are you talking about? Ritsu and I are just friends," I said irritated that he seemed to be misunderstanding. He shook his head and turned to leave with his brother.

"Whatever," he said walking away.

"Ah! Hikaru!" I called but he just walked away.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kaoru's point of view:<strong>

I watched the back of my brother as we walked to class.

"That wasn't fair you know, the way you treated her," I said but Hikaru didn't respond. I shook my head at how child-like he was being.

* * *

><p><span><strong><strong>Mya's point of view:<strong>**

"Today's the day," I said pulling out my, untouched for over a week, kendo sparing gear. I quickly got dressed and headed out into the kendo clubroom.

A match was already going on between two other boys and I looked around searching for my frequent guest. I found her sitting next to her parents and I gave her a thumbs up, which she returned from across the room. Yuriko smiled and I nodded walking over to where Kei was joking around with his buddies.

"Hey Kei," I said and they all turned towards me.

"Well, well, well, we thought you wouldn't show," Kei said, "Your brother has been keeping you under his protection for so long we thought you might have just up and quit. I guess you just can't take the stress." He and his friends laughed together.

"Yeah but I don't need him to settle my disputes," I said grinning.

"Don't you?" he said chuckling, making me slightly irritated.

"No, in fact, I'm challenging you right here, right now, Kei. Let's have a match here at the tournament." He and his friends laughed a bit more and they turned to walk away.

"Save yourself the embarrassment of loosing miserably this time, especially in front of all these people." he said and I chuckled.

"Aren't you the one trying to save yourself from being embarrassed here?" I questioned and he turned around irritated.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, you're the one who's running away from a direct challenge. Are you afraid of loosing to a girl? In front of all these people?" I asked and he took a step towards me.

"You calling me a coward?!" he asked, gritting his teeth.

"You said it, not me, but yes, in a way, I guess I am," I said my grin growing as he fumed.

"Fine then, I'm gonna kick your ass in front of all these people and when I do, you'll never step foot in a dojo again." he said looming over me.

"And when I win, you'll never tease me or talk bad about me behind my back again," I said.

"Yeah right," he said.

"Do we have a deal?" I asked sticking out my hand.

"Deal," he said squeezing it then he stormed off to talk to the referee. I smiled and gave Yuriko a wink she smiled back and we all waited for our match.

"Next match, Kei Sugimura and Mya Morinozuka." the announced said loudly.

"Morinozuka?" I heard someone mumble as I walked out into the middle of the fighting area. Yes, my name always got whispers going in kendo matches. Kei stepped forwards aswell a grin on his face.

"Ready to loose?" I asked him and he just shook his head. We each took our stances and waited for the signal.

"Go!" the announcer shouted and Kei lurched towards me.

I slid to the side and made a lunge back towards his right, which he dodged, but at the cost of using his left foot for the most of his weight. I was grinned as I saw him wince slightly; we spared this way for some bit before I made my move. Slamming him in th left foot then while his balance was off I scored a point.

"Hidari-Do!" the announcer shouted, meaning hit to the left side of the body. I smiled as I saw him sway a bit before taking his stance again.

"Mya!" I heard my brother shout from behind me but I just took my stance.

"You can't interfere once the match has begun, you know this," a man said; holding him back I'm sure. I waited for the starting signal again, taking in deep breaths; now I was going to smash him.

"Go!" the announcer said once more.

I lunged forwards and Kei blocked my direct attack, he then tried to counter attack, a technique know as a Harai Waza. I dodged his counter attack and thrust my sword into his left ankle. I heard him catch his breath from the pain and he dropped his sword. As he started to fall to his knees I gave him a direct hit on the head.

"Men!" the announcer shouted, giving me the win.

I heard several cheers for the audience and I looked over to see quiet a few girls from the club, obviously here to see the matches of my brother (or possibly me), who was standing by the sidelines in his kendo gear. I then removed my mask and gave a smile to Yuriko who was cheering the loudest, I might add. Then I stepped up to Kei, he looked to be ashamed and in a lot of discomfort; I leaned down to him.

"As I said don't ever tease me again, also," I said, "Never do anything to upset your sister again, such as telling lies about the host club." He looked surprised but then understood and hit the ground with his fist in frustration. I walked out of the arena and gave my brother a grin who looked unhappy but I held my head high anyway.

After that, no one from the kendo team dared to talk bad about me. I started coming to club again, which sadly meant less time at the host club. Then there was Halloween and just after that Shiori caught a cold because of our spending time eating lunch in the gardens. It was decided after that that we would then eat our lunches indoors and that moved our lunch group to the host clubroom. This meant that I got to see Hikaru everyday for lunch which I was thoroughly enjoying.

* * *

><p>"Christmas party?" the twins asked in unison.<p>

"Yes and my father wants us to host it!" Tamaki said excitedly.

"Sounds interesting," Kyoya mumbled.

"It sounds like fun!" Honey said excitedly, giving me a grin; I smiled back.

"Oh and we're allowed to invite all our guests aswell. Speaking of," Tamaki said turning to Aya. "you'll be invited aswell."

"Me? But I'm not your guest," she said taking a bite of her sandwich. "Besides it's on Christmas day, who's going to show up?"

"How rude," Tamaki complained, "everybody will be there because it's going to be the best Christmas party ever!" Aya rolled her eyes and ignored him.

"This sounds interesting," Hikaru said to Kaoru.

"Yes," his brother replied, "We'll be busy putting together designs." Hikaru nodded at him then turned to me.

"Will you be coming? " he asked flatly.

"Probably," I said thinking over what I'd wear. I had several choices to choose from though I knew which I wanted to wear most.

"I feel sorry for Bossa Nova; you'll probably just end up tripping over his feet and embarrassing yourself and him." he said in a snide tone.

"Ah!" I shouted, standing up. He looked up at me blankly and I lost the words I wanted to say. I bit my lip then stormed out of the room.

'What kind of a girl does he take me for?!' I thought as I rushed through the halls tears threatening to flow.

'I can't believe that he said that!' I thought as I entered the girls bathroom.

'But I guess that means he really thinks I'm with Ritsu and...' I thought stopping in place and feeling the tears escape.

"He won't be asking me," I mumbled as I started to cry. Shiori then rushed into the bathroom.

"Oh, Mya!" she said putting her arms around me; I tried to wipe away the tears.

"I'm sure he doesn't know, he just doesn't understand," she said rubbing my shoulders.

"We'll make him understand or better yet let's make him more jealous," she said and I looked at her confused.

"We'll get him to understand your feelings! I'll help you!" she said determined.

* * *

><p>Aya, Shiori, and myself were walking to the clubroom for lunch; they were talking about something but I wasn't paying attention to what. When we arrived at the host club, we found the room filled with a hundred mannequins all wearing different ball gowns.<p>

"Woah!" I stated in shock.

"Holy crap!" Aya exclaimed.

"Oh wow!" Shiori said putting her hand on her cheek.

"Aya run!" Haruhi yelled from the other side of the room but it was too late the twins each grabbed her by an arm.

"Target. Captured." they said.

"Wha- what the hell is this!" she shouted wiggling in their grasp.

"Not so fast," Hikaru said.

"You're not going anywhere until you pick a gown," Kaoru finished.

"Yeah right!" she shouted at them. Then she got an arm free and I elbowed Hikaru in the jaw.

"Hikaru!" I and Kaoru said together and I instinctively reached out my hand towards him.

Then Aya stomped hard on Kaoru's foot and he released her arm.

"Ow, that's smarts," Hikaru said, rubbing his jaw and standing to his feet.

"But we're not letting you escape that easily," Kaoru finished.

"I don't know what's going on here but I'm not going along with it! Now let me pass!" Ayami shouted at them.

"Fat chance," the twins said, putting up their fists.

"If I have to fight you off I will," she said putting up her own. Just then Tamaki snapped his fingers.

"Mori, immobilize her!" he ordered.

"Ah," my brother said and I saw something I never thought I would.

Takashi suddenly came up behind Ayami wrapping his arms around her and pulled her up off the ground in, what looked like, a bear hug.

My jaw dropped in shock.

"Let me go!" She demanded kicking but her feet were a foot off the ground.

Takashi said something quietly in her ear as he placed one of hand on her head and I saw her blush and stop thrashing about. He then backed up until he reached a chair and sat down, placing her on his lap; she blushed even more and I noticed something else interesting; Takashi was blushing too. Ayami then turned as scowled at my brother.

'No way! There's no way Takashi would have done that to any girl!' I thought, 'Why did he just do that to Aya?'

"I'm so sorry that we had to use force," Tamaki said, walking towards them, "but picking out the perfect dress is a must for every girl who attends a party." She glared at Tamaki and hid behind Haruhi.

"I don't want to pick out a dress," she growled.

After a bit of convincing they talked her into looking at the dresses. As they looked through they each made suggestions to her and she denied them all. I watched my brother as he walked through the maze of dresses. Eventually he stopped and looked a dress over then nodded. He then picked up the dress and headed towards Ayami.

"How about this dress," he said, putting the mannequin down. It was a a midnight blue, tea-length gown, with short sleeves.

"Not bad," she mumbled, blushing a bit.

"How cute," Tamaki said and she looked at him blushing even more.

"Whatever," she said turning away. "It's time to eat lunch."

As we ate I watched my brother trying to figure him out.

'He's been acting strange for some time now but I haven't been able to put my finger on it. And now he's doing things like holding down girls, strange...' I thought nibbling on my lunch as I watched my brother who was staring at Aya.

"Very strange," I mumbled; Honey looked at me but didn't ask about it.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Aya returned to the clubroom but only hurried into the back room and when she came out all the hosts stared in disbelief, even me. Aya was wearing boy's clothing a pair of cargo pants, a black T-shirt, a baggy hoodie, and a hat that she stuffed all her hair up inside.<p>

"How do I look?" she asked Haruhi.

"Like normal," she replied and Aya grinned.

"Normal!" Tamaki yelled, "that's not normal!"

"Wish me luck," Aya said; Haruhi nodded and Aya dashed from the room.

"Luck for what?" Honey asked after she was gone.

"Aya has an important thing to do today, she wants it to go well. So do I," Haruhi replied. I looked at her confused but no one asked any further questions.

* * *

><p>Club went by and when it was over, somebody opened the door. We all looked to see a girl, maybe eight or nine, with long black hair standing in the doorway.<p>

"Oh my what do we have here?" Tamaki said, "A lost little kitten." The girl giggled as a boy playing a hand-held video game walked in the door.

"Kotomi, hold the door open so that I can get in," we heard Aya say. The girl held the door open wider and in waddled Aya with three little blonde girls holding on to her; one on each leg and a third on her back.

"Hey there!" she said with a wide smile.

"Who are these children?" Honey asked.

"These are my siblings! Everyone introduce yourselves," Aya said

"I'm Kotomi Sohma, pleased to meet you." she said with a polite bow.

"Hero," Ayami said and he waved her off; she sighed.

"And that's Hero. Girls, you too." she said placing the one from her back on the ground.

The two from her legs got off and stepped forward. The third handed Ayami a stuffed panda and toddled up beside the first two. After a bit one looked at another and pointed to the third then that one flicked the third in the arm. She flinched and shouted nervously.

"I'm Momo!"

"I'm Meme!" the middle one said with an air punch.

"And I'm Mimi."

"And we are the Mo-Me-Mi's," they finished together and Aya giggled. I smiled at their cuteness, little kids being a small weakness of mine.

"It's a spin-off of Do-Re-Mi," she explained.

"Their so cute!" Tamaki shouted walking up to them. "Why hello there, I'm the king of this club it's a pleasure to meet you!" he said kneeling down to them. Momo got scared and ran behind Aya's leg. Meme and Mimi just looked at him strangely.

"If you're a king then where's your crown?" Mimi asked.

"Weirdo, you're not a king," Meme said and Tamaki turned gray. Aya started laughing and I giggled.

"You guys don't be rude," she said, handing Momo the panda and picking her up.

"But he is weird," Meme said and I smiled at her.

"Yeah, but you don't have to say it," Aya said walking up beside them patting Meme's head.

"How old are they?" Honey asked.

"Hero's ten, Kotomi's eight, and the Mo-Me-Mi's are four." she replied.

'I was right she was eight,' I thought as Haruhi stepped forwards.

"Wow they've grown so much," she said.

"I know," Aya said to her. They proceeded to have a conversation about the children's growth, then Haruhi's hair and Hero's hight, but my attention was drawn to the two other triplets, Meme and Mimi, who were now playing with Hero's hand-held.

"Hi there," I greeted with a smile and they looked up at me.

"Hello," Meme said.

"I'm Mya, it's nice to meet you," I said.

"You too," Mimi said.

"So," I said kneeling down to their height, "You guys are Ayami's younger siblings." They both nodded.

"I didn't know Aya had siblings," I said and they looked at each other sadly.

"That's because Aya lives with daddy now," Mimi said and I looked at her concerned.

"What do you mean?" I asked

"Sissy lived in America for a long time," Mimi said.

"Yeah like almost two years!" Meme added. "She moved back a couple months ago, and we finally got to play with her. She's really fun!"

"But Aya has a different daddy from us and so she lives with him and not mommy, like we do." Mimi said.

"Oh I see," I said glancing at Aya who was laughing with her other siblings and Haruhi.

'I guess everyone has family problems,' I thought.

"Well I hope you get to play with her more," I said standing up.

"Hey where's my-" Hero said looking towards us. "Hey give that back, I was working on my high score!" He shouted walking towards the two triplets who ran off with his game. I then joined the others in their conversation.

"Hey Momo," Aya said, "Do you think Pan-chan would like to meet a new friend?" She shook her head no then yes which made me grin.

'Kids are so adorable,' I thought as Aya introduced Honey and Momo; then the two ran off. Honey, of course, ran to the table where my brother was sitting; I followed them. The little blonde stopped and looked up at the looming giant.

"This is Taka-chan, he's really nice, see." Honey said jumping on to Takashi's lap and giving him a hug. She looked him over then reached in her pocket and pulled out two pink ribbons. I watched as she tied two bows, one on Mori's wrist and one on Usa-chan. Ayami looked shocked at this and we all looked at her for answers

"Uh well, back when I taught Momo how to tie her own shoes, I tought her how to tie a bow. Ever since, she's been putting pink ribbons on anything and everything she likes most," Aya explained, rolling up her sleeve to show another pink ribbon.

"We match," Takashi said, holding up his wrist; Aya smiled and blushed slightly and once again I was baffled by my brother.

'What was with that? Mori would never say something so mushy like that to girls, unless it was part of club. What's up with him? Why is he treating Aya differently than how he treats other girls?' I thought as I took a seat next to him and Momo climbed up into the chair on the other side. I then looked to Aya who was talking with Haruhi.

'This is weird... My brother is acting like-' and the next thought to enter my mind made me freeze in place. 'He's acting like he's got a crush on AYA!' My eyes widened and my jaw dropped as I looked between the two of them, shocked.

"Sissy!" Mimi said as she ran up to Aya's side. "Meme and Hero are fighting again over that stupid game."

Aya sighed and walked over to her fighting siblings. She talked with them a bit and solved the issue.

'She's good with kids, I guess that and the way she dresses makes her a lot like me,' I thought poking at a piece of cake Honey had placed in front of me, 'But that doesn't mean I want her and my brother to... ugh, I don't even want to think about that!' I then watched as the twins walked over to them, watching Hero's gaming skills.

Aya then turned to Kotomi and Mimi and they talked for a short bit before the latter went to the same table as their brother and the former plus Haruhi walked towards our table. Tamaki joined us aswell and Aya got mad at him for flirting with Momo.

"Double!" Meme suddenly shouted and we all looked up at her as she jumped up, pointing at the twins.

"They're twins," Kotomi said.

"Like we're triplets?" Mimi asked; Kotomi nodded.

"Cool!" Meme shouted, no longer interested in the game. "What are you names?"

"I'm Hikaru," the first said.

"And I'm Kaoru," the other said.

"Cool!" she shouted again; she talked with them excitedly.

'I guess this is their first time meeting others like themselves. It must be hard to be triplets, people have a bigger chance of using the wrong name.' I thought forking a bite of cake into my mouth.

"So how much longer do you think?" Haruhi suddenly asked, bringing our attention to Aya; Aya shrugged.

"How much longer till what?" Tamaki asked and Aya looked at him.

"Nothing," she replied. Haruhi looked at her concerned but Aya just smiled back.

Honey and Momo started a conversation and Meme was getting annoyed at the twins while she played the, "Which one is Hikaru and Which one is Kaoru game," but I was watching Aya.

She seemed off somehow. In all the time I had been friends with her, I had never know her to be so uneasy. She kept checking the time and changing her posture. I wasn't the only one who noticed both of my family members sitting at the table were watching her closely.

Then Mimi waddled over to us.

"Here," she said handing a picture she had drawn to Aya.

"Thank you," Aya said, looking at the picture then pulling her up into a big hug.

"I loved it," she said landing a kiss on her forehead; Mimi giggled and hugged her back.

"Here," Aya said, giving Mimi two cookies, "One for you and one for Meme."

"Yay," Mimi said running off. Aya giggled at her and it made me smile.

'She's great with kids, she will be a good mother someday,' I thought smiling then she looked back at us.

"What?" she asked.

"That was so cute!" Tamaki said.

"Yeah," Honey agreed nodding his head.

"I wasn't trying to be cute," she said blushing, crossing her arms.

"Aww!" Tamaki said.

"Shut up!" she shouted at him and Honey and I giggled.

"Ugh," she sighed. Just then Momo rubbed her eyes and yawned.

Ayami asked Hero if the triplets had had there daily nap. He said no and she got on his case then she picked up Momo and walked the sleepy girl around the room stroking her hair. Pretty soon the young child was sleeping soundly in her arms.

'Yes, very good with kids. That's a good point for a future wife I guess,' I thought then I shook my head. 'No I don't really want to think about that! Aya and my brother? No, well, maybe, ugh, it just seems kind of weird.'

"Aww!" Tamaki exclaimed in a whisper, "so c-"

"If you say cute again, I'm going to slap you," Aya said annoyed. Just then Aya received a text message, her expression turned sad, and she replied to the message. When she looked back up, she gave a glance to Haruhi, half-smiled and nodded her head; Haruhi looked concerned. Then she walked over to where her other siblings were.

"Okay, mom's on her way to come pick you guys up so get ready." Aya said and they started getting ready to leave; Aya said not a word as she watched them pack up.

It wasn't very long, before somebody opened the door; it was a tall blonde woman, with a slight tan, and copious amounts of jewelry.

"Is that Aya's mother?" I asked Haruhi, but she looked tense and did not reply.

"I've been looking all over for you," the lady complained as she walked into the clubroom then she looked around noticing all the hosts. "My, my, what have we here?"

"Hey mom," Aya said but her mother ignored her and she addressed Haruhi.

"Why Haruhi, I didn't know you were going to this school," she said and they talked a bit and Tamaki introduced himself, which only made her seem irritated, but I couldn't see why.

"Time to go," Aya's mother said and they all stood up. Aya stepped forward and her sisters each came up to her and gave her hugs.

"This scene," I heard Tamaki say quietly beside me. He was right this scene seemed strange. I looked up at Takashi who seemed very concerned and worried.

"Hero, come take Momo," Aya said and she carefully handed the little girl to him. "Shh, go back to sleep," Aya said when the girl stirred.

"Hero, I have something for you," Aya said taking off her hat, his eyes grew wider.

"This hat, was given to me by somebody very important, I'm giving you this hat," she said putting on his head; he looked completely shocked.

"But-" he started to oppose.

"But only under a promise," she interrupted, "You have to be a big brother. You have to be there, for every skinned knee, every nightmare or boogie-man, you have to protect you younger sisters from anyone who tries to pick on them, and you have to be there for every birthday, and care for them no matter what. Okay?" The two looked like they were on the verge of tears and even I felt a bit of water in my eyes.

"En," he said nodding his head and she nodded back. Haruhi then handed Aya the stuffed panda. Aya nodded and gave it to Hero.

"Hero, let's go," their mother said impatiently.

Aya held them close then released them. She sat there on the floor and watched as they left, then the doors shut and the room grew silent for a bit.

"Aya," Honey said worriedly with tears in his eyes.

"Ayami, what just happened?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm . . . no longer a Sohma." she said.

"What?" Tamaki said.

"Her mother just gave up her parental rights." Haruhi explained.

"No! That's terrible!" Honey exclaimed in tears. Just then somebody opened the door and we all looked up to see a man walking through the door.

"I've been sent by your father to get you," he said and we all heard a tiny scream from down the hall.

"Sissy!"

Aya suddenly broke down into tears and I saw my brother take a step towards her but he stopped.

"I wasn't supposed to cry," she babbled with a sarcastic laugh. She sat there crying then Honey and Tamaki comforted her. She cried for a bit more before getting up and turning towards us all. She gave us all a pain-filled, half-smile then left with the man.

"Wow," I said, "That was-" I didn't finish and Haruhi looked at me.

"Haruhi, what just... happened?" Tamaki asked, his expression unreadable.

"Like Aya said, she's not a Sohma anymore," Haruhi said.

"I know but... she was crying... and they were all so sad. Her family," he mumbled. "it's breaking apart..."

"It seems so," Haruhi said sadly.

'I guess I know so little about Aya's home life, I had no idea she was going through so much.' I thought.

"Why?" Honey asked, "I mean why does it have to?"

"I don't think it does," Haruhi said putting her hand on her chin, "But Aya's mother is never going to let Aya get what she wants."

"Why?!" Tamaki said sounding furious, slamming his fist on the table, "What kind of a family is that?! One that the members purposely try to hurt each other, it's not right!" Haruhi looked at him with the same sad expression.

"It's one," Takashi said and everybody looked at him, "that was broken to begin with." An eerie silence settled in the room.

Days passed, no Aya.

Those days turned into weeks, still no Aya.

I watched my brother as he grew more worried each day. He would make passing remarks about Aya, about how he was wondering how she was doing. I saw him walk around the house uneasily and the weirdest thing is I think he didn't even notice he was doing it.

"Ne, onii-sama," I said one day when I found him walking in the gardens.

"What?" he asked looking at me.

"Are you alright?" I asked, he looked confused.

"I'm fine, why?" he asked.

"Because you're shirt is on backwards," I said and he looked down at his shirt.

"Ah," he said emotionless, "so it is."

"You're worried about Aya," I guessed as he took it off. He looked at me surprised but didn't speak.

"Yeah, me too," I said smiling at him as he put his shirt back on.

* * *

><p>Now it's the day of the Christmas ball and I'm standing in my room, staring at my closet full of dresses.<p>

My eyes were boring into the one single dress I planed to wear tonight.

Hikaru's first dress.

'What should I do,' I thought staring at it. 'Should I wear something else? Should I just not go?'

I turned away from it and paced the room a bit.

"NO!" I shouted stomping my foot, "I'm going and I'm going to wear that dress!"

I then proceeded to throw all my things for tonight into a bag and got ready to go. I was going early with my brother to help set up a bit; I would change there.

"Okay," I said walking out of my room with my bag of things. Then I walked out to the car where my brother was waiting.

"Are you ready?" he asked and I nodded nervously. We picked up Honey along the way then drove to the Suoh house, where the party was going to be held.

When we arrived the decorating crew was just leaving and the twins were already in their suits.

Hikaru was in his signature color; light blue and I now realized that, once I put on the dress, we would match.

I swallowed and walked in keeping my head down.

"Hey guys," Haruhi greeted.

"Hey," I said smiling and walking towards her.

"Is there anything you need me to help with?" I asked as some workers brought in a large cake.

"No I think we got everything handled," she said looking at Takashi and Honey. "You guys can just go get changed," she said and they nodded and walked off together, then she turned to me, "I was just about to go change aswell you can follow me to the dressing room."

"Oh okay," I said following her.

"Here," she said walking into the room. "The twins put some things in here for you, like make-up and stuff."

"Oh okay," I said and she walked off and started changing into her ball garb; I did the same. She finished dressing before me and said she'd see me when I came out so I took my time getting ready, the butterflies making it difficult to do my make-up.

Eventually, I was ready to join the party and I looked over myself in the mirror. I had on the dress and matching short heels. My jewelry was simple, a silver bracelet and a silver choker, and I had a small flower hair pin that Miss Morinozuka had let me borrow for the evening.

I took a deep breath and headed out the door. Not two steps in the hall did my eyes land on Hikaru who was standing there in the hall. He was leaning against the wall and looked up when I exited.

'Was he waiting for me? No surely not,' the thought made me blush a bit. His eyes widened as he took in what I was wearing.

"That," he started and I looked down blushing.

"Nice dress," he said walking up to me.

"Oh," I said very self conscious as I fiddled with the sash. "Well, yeah."

"I remember when I designed it," he said adjusting the hem of my sleeve.

"It fits you well," he said with a partial-grin.

"You're just teasing me," I said turning to walk away.

"No really. I mean it," he said and I looked at him as he walked up beside me.

"I think you look beautiful." he said giving me a heart melting smile.

"Thank you," I said blushing red. He then offered me his arm and grinned as he waited for me to take it. I bit my lip and put my hand on his arm. He then escorted me out into the hall.

The room was now filled with people, most of which being girls from the host club. I looked at them all; most of them were wearing fancier dresses than me and had the hair and make-up done professionally. I probably looked like a plain-jane next to them, and even more so next to Hikaru. He always looked gorgeous in anything he wore, I knew however that the clothes didn't suit me.

I stopped walking and Hikaru looked at me questioningly.

"What is it?" he asked concerned looking.

"Ah, there you are, Hikaru," Kaoru said walking towards us.

"It's nothing," I said letting go of his arm, because my nerves were killing me.

"Boss said he want's us greeting guests for now," Kaoru said. Then his eyes trailed to me and he took in my dress.

"That dress," he mumbled but didn't finish his sentence.

"Don't mind me," I said, nervously giggling, "Just go do your hosting duties."

"Okay," he said still confused looking as he walked away with his brother.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hikaru's point of view:<strong>

"The dress she's wearing," Kaoru said.

"I know," I replied.

"I think you should tell her now before, well, you know," he said.

"I'll tell her soon," I said and Kaoru let it go.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Mya's point of view:<strong>

I spent my time grazing at the tables of endless food; no one talked to me and I talked to no one. I saw several girls look me over a few times but they were probably just whispering about how I looked strange in a dress.

The party was going swell when one special girl arrived, Aya. I think everybody was shocked to see her, and dressed so wonderfully too. I took the chance to catch a glimpse of my brother's face.

He was... happy and surprised, but in a good way.

'He totally likes her,' I thought then a man walked up behind her and I saw Takashi's face change. 'She has a date? Poor nii-sama, that must hurt,' I thought in surprise and they walked down the stairs together.

"Enjoying the party?" Hikaru asked, walking up to me.

"Oh!" I said said a bit shocked but I smiled at him even though I was feeling uneasy. "Yes, the food's lovely."

"Have you made Bossa Nova go through the torture of dancing with you?" he teased and I had had it.

"Hikaru! You know I'm not going out with Ritsu! In fact, I haven't even danced with anyone!" I said biting my bottom lip.

"Really, why not?" he asked and I blushed slightly.

"No one has asked," I mumbled and we both looked out at the dance floor as the musicians began to start up the next dance, a waltz.

Then I saw something that shocked me a bit, my brother was heading out on the dance floor with a girl I didn't know. Aya was also headed the same way with a different man than the one she had arrived with. I watched them dance and to my surprise, Aya was a great dancer.

When they stopped dancing, I turned to look beside me where Hikaru had been. He was now talking with girls from the host club. I pressed my lips together and walked off to one of the tables. I sat in one of the chairs and tried to keep my eyes from wandering towards him.

Eventually they did though, just in time for me to see him walking my way.

"Still moping around?" he asked in a poking tone.

"I'm not moping," I said and I watched as my brother lead Aya out on to the dance floor. The band started up into a slow dance and I saw the couple start dancing together in perfect unison.

'Wow,' I thought watching them in awe, 'It's like they were made to match each other.' I glanced at Hikaru and wondered if we could dance like them. 'No I'll probably just screw it up and make us both look silly,' I thought looking away from him.

"Do you want to dance?" he suddenly asked and I looked at him blankly; he looked serious.

"I thought you called it torture to dance with me," I said sarcastically.

"I know but I'm a pretty good dancer and I'm sure I can make it easier for you," he said grinning.

"Uh," I said then the embarrassment set in and I blushed and looked down at my feet as he waited for my answer.

"Uh- um- sure- I guess," I mumbled and I looked up at him. He smiled and put out his hand to me. I nervously took it and he lead me out to the dance floor.

We began dancing and we hadn't been dancing for thirty seconds when I tripped over his feet.

"Sorry," I apologized, keeping my head down.

"It's alright," he said, "I figured you'd be a lousy dancer."

"Shut up," I mumbled frowning. Then I watched our feet and tried to keep up with him.

"Don't worry about it," he said, "Just look at me and follow my lead." I looked up at him as he took us into a spin. I found myself following his footsteps and whenever I tripped he'd catch me.

"See it's not so bad," he said grinning. I looked in to his deep golden eyes and I felt my feeling welling up inside me.

"I'm not dating Ritsu! I-" I started and he looked surprised; my blush started to give me away before I could finish.

"I li-" I tried again and Hikaru looked at me curiously.

"I- I," I stuttered out looking down; Hikaru still waited.

"I like you!" I finally managed to say; a small grin appeared on Hikaru's lips.

"I know," he said.

"Eh?" I blinked and stared at him surprised. "You do?"

"Yeah," he said still smiling, "I was just waiting for you to say it."

"B- but you're always teasing me!" I said and we stopped dancing.

"Yeah well, I thought if I teased you you would just come right out and say it but you didn't, really, and," he said looking a bit embarrassed. "I liked seeing your embarrassed expression because... I think you're actually really cute."

"I- you-," I said very hot in the face.

"The truth is that I got jealous that you were spending more time with Bossa Nova instead of me and... showing him your smile," he said a small amount of blush on his cheeks. "I like you, too."

"Then why didn't you say so?!" I asked flustered.

"Because I was embarrassed," he said, scratching his head.

"Well now I'm embarrassed!" I snapped; he chuckled and started us dancing again.

"But," he said looking into my eyes, "I'm glad that I finally get to hear you say it. I really like you Mya." His grin was too much and my blush exploded.

Our dance was then cut shout because I couldn't get my feet to move right so Hikaru took me into the back hall to calm down.

"This is embarrassing," I mumbled as he laughed. I leaned back against the wall and Hikaru leaned in, putting his forehead against mine. He then looked into my eyes and I into his. Then he placed his hand softly on my cheek and grinned.

"So are ya gonna kiss her?" Kaoru suddenly asked.

"Ah!" I exclaimed in surprise. "Kaoru! How long have you been there?"

"Um this whole time, I kind of followed you guys back here," he said and I turned away blushing.

"Kaoru," Hikaru said kind of embarrassed and bothered.

"Look just cause you like her, doesn't mean I'm okay with it," he said, "you're still my brother and all."

"You know I'm older right?" Hikaru said irritated.

"Uh guys," I said but they ignored me.

"That doesn't mean that you can date whoever you want without asking me first," Kaoru said back.

"I don't have to ask your permission," Hikaru said. "Here, I'll prove that I can date whoever I want!" He said pulling me closer to him. Suddenly he pressed his lips against mine and I went completely stiff. Kaoru stood mouth wide open as he watched. I felt a shiver go through my body as Hikaru kissed me, then he released me.

"See there," Hikaru said proudly.

'I think I'm feeling faint.' I thought swaying to the side.

"Oh my gosh!" a girl squealed, "Did you just see that?" The girls from just down the hall went into fan girl mode.

"Ah oops," Hikaru said as I leaned on the wall for support.

"Hikaru," I said out of breath putting my hand on my heart.

"What?" he asked and I looked up at him blushing.

"That wasn't very romantic," I mumbled and he looked surprised. Then he laughed and took me up into his arms.

"Maybe this one will be better," he said pulling me in for another kiss.

Kaoru still stood speechless and now growing pale as a ghost. More girls gathered in the hallway and watched us. Hikaru leaned back and grinned at me.

'Well, this looks like life is going to be interesting from now on,' I thought returning his smile.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this fluff-filled adventure with Mya and Hikaru.<strong>

**Mya-sempai, I hope you liked it and Happy Birthday! **

**Please leave a review because I'm thinking of doing more of these requests. This one was pretty fun, and it gave me the chance to practice writing up what somebody else has asked me to. If you're interested in having me write you a one-shot like this one, or something similar, please feel free to PM me and we'll talk it over! ^~^**

**~Thank you for reading~**

**~Timae7**


End file.
